Into The Unknown
by Anju The Elemental Dreamer
Summary: "Was I always meant to die?" DD whisper. Deena Fenton was just fourteen when she enter a strange machine. Now her life is never going to be the same. Ghosts around every corner. Add in curfews, homework, worried teachers, bullies and high school rivals, you just got yourself into a load of trouble. Oh, let's not forget someone wants her dead! Fem!Danny Phantom. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. This story was published by BlindingNight15 a while back before she took it down. I messaged her and asked if I would borrow the idea and some of her ideas for the story. She said I could take her story but I couldn't have the prophecy. She sent me the copies to the chapters- while really helped get it going, thanks Night!- and so far it's been going great.**

 **I asked her why she stopped writing the story and deleted it and she told me that she just couldn't keep up with-it. She was running out of ideas how to keep it going, and didn't know much about romance. She also said she just kept using a mixture of stories and movies and felt like she was be cheap about her story. Her story really is amazing. I really hope I'll write it just as good.**

 **I also asked her if I could change the gender of some of the others characters and she was cool with it. So I'll post a poll and have you guys pick who you'll love to genderbend. However, I already have a few in mind. Thanks!**

 **The first chapter I fall inlove with and it's going to be very similar… You'll see the changes if you really read it.**

 **And with one finally thanks you to BlindingNight15, I give you the first chapter to** _ **Into The Unknown**_ **.**

* * *

A trail of scarlet tears.

Nurses and paramedics rushed in panic.

"-She's losing too much blood-"

"-Blood Type A-! Hurry-"

"-Her contractions are forty seconds apart-"

"-Her water broke over an hour ago. She's been bleeding out sense-"

As the nurses and doctors dress in blue rushed to save not just the life of an injured woman but the unborn child she carried within her womb. Who was this woman you may ask?

Well, no other than Madeline Fenton _nee_ Faulkner, a fierce hot-headed red haired beauty. Mother of a young four-year-old and soon a newborn.

The day had started out as any other. The family of three soon to be four had been on their way to visit a family friend on an outing at the park. Jack, Maddie's husband, had pulled over to refill the RV at a gas station as she and her son, Jameson, used the bathroom.

It was at the gas station when everything crashed and burn around the family.

Maddie had been crossing the road watching as her beautiful son hopped right up to her husband. She chuckled as Jack tossed James into the air. Her smile quickly faded when a car pulled into the gas station at full speed. Before she could react, the car hit her, forcing her into a painful labor. Luckily, Maddie survived the hit but the blood has increased sense the car hit her and was taking no time in stopping.

It took twenty minutes before the ambulance arrived.

As the woman scream in agony as the emergency bed, the doctors try to solve the problem by saving both her and her child's life. Unknown to any of them, or any human really, another woman watched the scene unfold from a temple hidden the green mist of another world.

Her name is Anjou, a name lost from the beginning of time.

She was a person who desire order, justice and peace between the thin bridge of life and death. Wanting nothing more than for everyone and everything to live in harmony with each other like she had first dreamed… What a childish dream it was. When Earth was first established in its darkest days, she felt a spark between its world and the place she calls home. She receives insight of a war that should have ended long before time itself.

She demanded Clockwork to keep quiet.

She knew the ancient laws: they were to have no contact with the mortal world. If she knew she could not define just boundaries.

However, one day, Anjou felt a strange stir from the mortal world and investigated. A young woman pregnant with her second child, a girl. At first, Anjou could not understand why a child- who wasn't even born mind you- could have caused such stirring in the fragile fabric of the wall between the worlds. But then, she saw it. Something amazing and horrifying in more ways than one.

In the child's left eye, a golden speck of glass that created a symbol.

A lotus with a shadow behind it.

It was a symbol that should have been long gone. Used during the first death war. The Cursed Mark as Anjou and the others called the strange markings. The mark implanted into your eye before birth marking you as a person of importance.

While the strange mark gains you power worth wild, it's feedback makes you question it's… ability. First of all, you either loss your eye completely or the eye would be serval damage beyond repair, leaving you defenseless on a portion of your body. Second, each time you allow you emotions to gain the best of your, your powers will be tenfold, however, once over, your powers are gain, leaving you at your weakest state. The more it happens the closer you come to something worst then death… Absolute suffering.

The Cursed Mark is usually placed on someone who is rank as a high Shadow Crawler, Council member, or one of the Fourteen (known commonly as gods). The council and the Fourteen (where ever they are) would never go against ancient laws. Leaving only the SCs as the answer to the disturbance.

Anjou observes as Maddie was put through surgery wide wake. The doctors couldn't take the change of losing both her and the baby.

"Anjou?" Called a soft voice, Anjou glanced over her shoulder. The council room was empty save for a pair of young children who settled near The Glass of Entirety, a tiny mirror that reveals when danger is rising, they appear to be waiting for someone. The boys, twins, were identical to each other. Long slicked back green hair, red eyes with an extra on their forehead which usually kept hidden by a thick martial, and deep brunt colored skin.

"Yes?" She didn't move from her seat. Her seat sat in the middle of the room, surrounded on all sides by the other seats, creating a strange eye shape. In her lap was a bowl of water. The water reflected what she wishes to see: the child.

Both boys sneaked a glance at each other, they had no real name, forgotten when they woke in their new home, but were given a title. Egress, passage way, they were the keepers of the doorways in life, they led and guided your soul as it transfers over. They would usually help Death guide the newly dead to the afterlife.

"Factor _FH93_ is waiting for your response in helping them regain their population." One begin.

"Factor _K03_ also wonders if they should worry about the decreasing of their Iced Butterflies." The other finished.

Anjou shook her head. The people of this world believe they can fix everything. "Inform _FH93_ that their population will grow in time, just be patient. Our work doesn't happen overnight. We don't create newly dead, now do we? _K03_ needs to understand they the butterflies where not my creation like their birds, the IBs where created by their powers during Death War 7 with the music of Eve, I have no say in the matter. Eve does," she turned away from the two and return to her gazing. **[1]**

She had missed a lot.

The surgery had failed. The child was lost.

Both parents grieved over their lost child.

The son looked on in confusion as his father pulled him into his arms, sobbing into his shoulder. Saying that he was sorry.

The had lost a child that had yet to be judge by the world.

Both had been looking forward to her birth the second they discover the baby was a girl.

But now, the child was dead. Death had claimed her.

The nurse shakily placed the dead weight on a sheet in a crate to wait for the doctors' orders. Just as she left the room feeling quietly, a blue vortex opened up next to the baby.

A baby stilled with no sign of life.

Anjou walked out of the portal and gazed down at the child who bared a Cursed Mark. Undetached by the mortals.

She was having a hard time wrapping her head around it. When someone was given such a mark, they could not die until after they complete their missions. They couldn't die in any way, physically speaking at least, their mind on the other hand could die. They were to fulfill their mission… yet the child laid dead before her.

Was the childes mission to die? There's a thought.

As Anjou glanced over the child, she could tell she would have been a beautiful beast. A desire for many man and woman, human or not. She could easily tell, by gazing at her, what she could have looked like.

Thick black locks of hair, piercing blue eyes, lanky but well built.

It was all in her features, she looked just like Anjou if she said so herself. But her left eye… it would loss its brilliant coloring and turn into a hazy gold before the girl would lose it.

The child was familiar in a way that Anjou could not place. The marking striking a similarity to one she's seen before. Strange, seeing as each Cruse Mark was unique and none where alike. Yet, she's seen this one from somewhere that was for sure.

The mark pulsed, yet the child's heart did not. Anjou felt temptation to tamper with the law of death, just for curiosity. The marking was still pulsing and it would follow the child into the afterlife no doubt.

Gnawing at her inner cheek, Anjou raised her fingers to the child, almost brushing the tips against the infant's crown. She pulled back at the last second, unable to force herself to make the last move.

"What am I doing?" she asked herself, shaking her head at her foolishness and dangoures thoughts. She couldn't cross that line, she was life and all she could do was be involve in life, nothing else. Death was not her department. This was child is dead; she was now in the hands of The Council and Death alone. The afterlife had their own guardian who lived among them.

 _But your part of the Council, too,_ a little voice told her.

Although… if she did tried… she could temper with the rules just a little. She creates life… who says she has to give it away?

The chilling scream of the father reached the room. He was sneering the doctor who saved his wife's life but left his daughter. The family was shattered. The first niece in the family, the first granddaughter, the first daughter: dead, gone forever.

The girl was always looked forward to for all parents; mostly the dad. Their little princess they can spoiled rotten. The little girl they get to walk down that aisle one day in her dress of white. They dreaded it but couldn't wait for it.

The child was still as her father's sobs in the hallway. Anjou usually doesn't get involved with others but, just this one.

She reached out and the pads of her fingers slide across the child's forehead. A stream of black and purple trailed after her fingers. Nothing happened at first and Anjou feared that Death had gotten to her first until those small fists tighten. She watched with a wide smile as the child's mouth twitched and formed into a frowned and her eyes lids tighten and were too weak to open at the moment. A leg tensed and she open her mouth to give a low cry.

Anjou swallowed as the child came back to life. The child then, finally, opened her eyes, revealing the piercing blue eyes Anjou had saw to fit her. A smile tug on both of them as Anjou gently scooped the child up into her arms. "You are adorable!" she cooed as the child coughed, she frowned and her eyes narrowed into slits, "I know you are behind me."

'Do you have any clue what you have forsaken in?" warned a stoic voice. Obuka, Death, stood behind her Anjou frowning. A child was resting at his hip, his cap draped over the child.

Smiling, she said, "good evening Death. This must be Fual, your favorite among the thousand kids- or is it two thousand now?"

"They are not my children."

"You took them in and treated them like they are."

"Lady Star," Obuka snapped and quickly quite down as the child in both their arms moaned hearing the harshness in Death's voice. He placed a hand on his son's head, "My lady, what did you do?"

"I brought this child back to the living," Anjou stiffen, waiting for OBuka to threated her and lecture her. Fortunately, he held onto one of his little ones, if not he would have hit her without a second thought.

She briefly wonders if he would have sliced her with his sword.

"I can clearly see that," he said slowly, "and the reason as to why is?"

Huffing, she cradled the child closer who stared at Obuka in question, "there is no real reason as to why."

"Lady Star," Obuka said firmly, being the 'father' of over a million causes you to fall into the role easily. Each who was not his real child, but the children who were lost and not strong enough to make it to death doors. They lost their way and become SCs but before the commitment stage, Obuka would save them and he took them in when no one else would. "You know you aren't allowed to interact within someone else's domain. Yet, you did and you're the one whom came up with that law."

She turned away from him and scowled. A topaz colored arm reached out and pulled the child away from Anjou who didn't fight back. Obuka rested the child against his chest and stared down at her. The child stared up at him with wide eyes, her heart thumped against his. He just knew he would forever regret taking a child's life by his own hands.

"Deena."

Startled, Obuka looked at Anjou who had her eyes closed, "Excuse me?"

"Deena Jasmine, after her uncle and grandmother," she sighed, "Her parents wanted to name her after her uncle, if she had been a boy, he would have been named Daniel."

"Deena?" He echoed, "It suits her."

"Meaning Child of God," Anjou muses, "meaning the one of pain and challenges. One who can never catch a break perhaps?"

"…" Obuka glanced at her, "I don't know what your business is with this child, but her place is in the afterlife. There is no stopping fate. If she was not meant to go there she would have never have died. She was simply not made for this would. Everyone will be able to tell that she is different. Maybe not why she is, but they will know."

"Yes, as always Obuka, you are correct when it comes to life and death." Both Obuka and Anjou tensed up and turned to see an old man dressed in a purple cloak, in his hands was a staff with a large cloak balanced on top.

"Clockwork?" Anjou smiled as the old man aged into a toddle (or is it deaged?). "It's good to see you again."

The child smiled merrily, "Yes, I know. Then again, I know everything."

Obuka rolled his eyes at one of the council man, "Hello, Clockwork." Even the man who was old as time, he refused to be apart of the Fourteen (making it fifteen). He didn't like power and refuses to think of himself higher than others. But when it reality, he is more powerful than Anjou and her lover.

"Good day, Death," he floated down to Death and Deena and looked at her face, "I do not disagree with Anjou's actions but this child will only be bought pain. Are you truly ready to take responsibility for this child? Everything she does and says will be reflect off on you." His red eyes twinkled with wisdom and mischiefs as he has seen the future.

Anjou swallowed. She did bring the child back from the dead. "You already know the answer to that question. I knew before you arrived."

Clockwork pulled the child from Death's arms and cradled her, his staff floating next to him. Deena's hand reached up and played with his hood as he aged into a middle aged man. "Deena has been tinted before her death. She is bonded to become an SC's host, there is no say in the matter."

Anjou's chest tightened.

"She will begin a movement. Many of those she'll love will die. There are many paths that she could possible take, however, the one that I foresee is the most likely to occur. This girl will be given no second chances and will be treated as an outcast, a sore sight in all worlds by all. Within time, she will be accepted, even adorned, but by who is different on all her paths," he glanced at Anjou, "She will cause great trouble, horror on the universe, but she can also be the bridge between the worlds."

Anjou nodded slowly, Clockwork placed the child back onto the sheet and folded her up. He brushed his hand over her cheek and she gave a giggle. "This child is the child from the legend."

All the blood drained from Anjou's face. Let the curse fall about her, she begged, she could have never even so much as glanced at the child she had just cursed. "No…" she mumbled, Obuka froze next to her, "I barely remember the legend. It was so long ago; all I remember was that the war will start again."

"And it real," Clockwork admitted. "There is no stopping it. Once her mission is over, she'll be kill."

"History is destined to repeat itself," Obuka repeated Fate's favorite saying.

"But it is also destined to change," Clockwork smiled at the two before Deena started sobbing. Before Anjou or Obuka could say anything to the man of time, he disappeared, already knowing this would happen. Anjou quickly ran back into her portal and Obuka vanished into the shadows.

A nurse and doctor flew into the room only to gasp at what they saw. The baby that they had just legally declared dead was breathing and crying in the crate. The doctor told the nurse to get the staff quickly and he rushed in to check Deena's status.

Deena was from that day forth named The Living Ghoul by all in the afterlife that felt the shift.

* * *

 **[1]**

 **FH93 and K03 are locations within the Ghost Zone. The ghost zone is cut up into little squares and is very similar to the times table. But instead of using numbers they use numbers and letters. Like so,**

 **A-A1-A2-A3….AB….AD…. F….F99-FA1-FA2…..FH93….. K03… Etc.**

 **Each letter goes up to 99 before shifting into the next stage.**

 **Skulker's island is JS7. Far Frozen is FO12. More to come.**

 **The ghost zone is huge. They have to cut it off somehow and I just thought FH91 for some reason and came up with this. I hope it makes sense.**

 **Death war 7= They are just like World Wars but on a much larger scale and causes more chaos. There have been fourteen Death Wars.**

 **Eve= The ghost of the arts. ART, music, dancing, etc. She transformed herself into an instrument in 1937 for her great-great grandchild when he became ill. The piano would play whenever the boy was left alone to keep her grandson happy. Her piano reminds at the house. Even though she is still a piano, she still is a part of the ghost council. Eve will be brought up further into the story for references.**

* * *

 **Please review. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I promised BlindingNight15 that I wouldn't downright copy the story. I told her I plan on changing a major of it but still have the basic of it. So here it goes. Warning to those who read Night's DDe Phantom story before she took it down, it's not going to be the same. Sorry.**

 **She already told how it was going to play out and I'm still using that idea, I'm just changing it to how I would have written her story. It's still the same general idea really, just a different flow.**

 **Also, here is the list of generbend people.**

 **Danny (DD/Deena), Sam(Syler/Sam), Tucker(Trixie), Jazz(Jasper), Ghost writer, Valerie(Vric), Dani(David), Kwan(Kanya), spectra, Dash(Tiffany/Daisy), Paulina(Paul), Star(Jupiter), Freakshow, Ember McLean (Emrald), Nocturne, Youngblood, Johnny 13(Lilly 13), Kitty(Kert), a more others on in the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Happy Birthday, DD.**

* * *

 _A story is a lot like a web. Each sentence is a thread, woven and interlocked with each other. Separate they are insignificant, mere strands that flutter in the wind. However, when expertly weaved together, it can ensnare and trap the unsuspecting. But for those who know it is there, it brings pause and awe. Are we not all weavers of our own webs?_ \- Unknown

* * *

Long ago, there was a war. A war that unity two worlds together to destroy a common enemy. They won. However, one world claimed the victory as their own and the other accused the other of treason.

Between the two worlds was a bridge. A beautiful white ribbon. It's glittering green stones was what kept it together. After the downfall of the truce between the worlds, a small battle broke out. In order to protect both their worlds, the two came to an agreement. They are to never have contact with each other ever again.

To enforced this new law, two organizations where formed.

The NTens

The Council

The two broke the bridge down into tiny pieces and scattered them across both their worlds. Each member took one of the green gems and kept them.

Just in case another universal war broke out.

To defeat a common enemy. They would need that bridge to be rebuild.

* * *

 **3 weeks, 5 days, 8 hours, 23 minutes, 8 seconds left**

* * *

Deena, or as her friends and family called her, DD, dreamed of a world beyond her finger tips. A place she could only see when she closes her eyes. A place where people flew, water and earth defined gravity. It beginning when she was just a little girl, she could wake from a dream of a place filled with a green sky and strange unearthly plants.

It was like space. Unknown and strange.

How she wanted to just jump into the sky, and catcher a little flaming stars called suns in her hands and hold them close. Everything fascinated her. Everything that science just couldn't explain. She wanted to find the truth.

She wanted to know more about her dreams. Of that unknown world with strange beings.

Thinking, she wonders how they- the humans- came to be as well.

Why were they here? How were they here?

Most people would look for an answer and find one within religion.

However, her family has a hard time comprehending religions. Almost no one in her family was religionist, sure there was a few who could go to church or believe in God. But her father once told her why his side of the family don't. It clouds their judgment with their jobs. Scientists, doctors, historians' researchers, paranormal experts; those were just the basics of what her family does. Religion just didn't have a place within their work.

However, her grandfather, William Fenton, had a different story. She remembers it well, even she only met him once during a family reunion before he died.

" _Papa," she glanced at the man who wheeled himself up to the windows. The layered dress she wore inched, she wanted to change. She could hear her aunts and uncles, cousins and parents, talking in the ballroom. She had no idea her father came from a rich family. The mansion belonged to her great grandmother- she was fast asleep upstairs._

" _Yes, Deena?" his hoarse voice sounded so much like her father's it startled her when she looks at him. Her father and grandfather look nothing alike. Where her father was a huge man with dark hair and bright eyes, her grandfather was not. He was a thin short man with red curly hair and dull green eyes._

" _I-I go by DD." She said, "I have a question." She waited for him to ask her what it is, but she gain nothing. She continued. "I have… a couple of friends… They're really- really religionists. My one friend is Jewish and the other is a Christian. We had an assignment at school to define religion once. And it come to me… that… um…?"_

" _That we don't believe in religion?"_

" _Huh? Y-yes!" DDe stuttered. "It sounds strange… maybe even rude… but I was wondering why? No one in the Fentons belive in anything but everyone else does."_

" _Deena?"_

" _Yes?"_

" _You'll understand one day." He turned towards her with a tired smile. "I know you'll be the one to take on the Fenton name. You'll find out why in a few years." He sighed and slouched. "Can you be a dear and tell your parents that I'm heading to bed?"_

" _Of course!"_

She never understands what he meant. All she knows that he died a few weeks later, leaving four journals for her and her brother. Which, in his letters, he asked that she didn't open hers until she turned fifteen.

She had just turned fourteen.

"Miss. Fenton."

Literally.

"Miss. Fenton!"

She turned fourteen this morning.

"DEENA!"

Gasping, DD's head slammed down onto her desk, she jumped back up, whipping her head around the class room. Did she doze off? Her classmates snickered. Mr. Lancer shook his head at his favorite student, the profitable A on-the-roll.

"Nice one, Fenton!" Chuckled a brunette who wore her hair in two pigtails. DD scowled at her and blushed.

"Miss. Fenton." Mr. Lancer called once again, this time tiredly.

DD jumped, "Yes, sir?"

"Please stand up. This is your best class. Let's not fall asleep again." **[1]**

"Yes, sir. Sorry."

She stood up and walked to the back of the class with her notebook. Great, the wall again. She notices this was Mr. Lancer's favorite punishment for her. Probably because she was his best student.

Sighing, she shook her head. Why has she been so tried lately? This is the sixth time this week that she nodded off in class. Maybe high school was taking a big troll on her then she original thought.

She heard a snort. She glared at her best friend. Trixie Foley, she's known the techno geek sense she was in first grade. At first glance you would figure she was nothing special. Brainy, a little-bit of a know-it-all, and looked as if she couldn't lift paper. (She is a looker, once you remove the baggy jacket, beanie and large glasses. The girl has an amazing body) However, she has a strange connection with computers and coding. If something is hooked up to technology, she can usually get it to work. She's cable of hacking into DD's parents' government files to see what they invention was without leaving a trail behind her. Most times. She was also history and cultural smart, she somehow could remember all names and dates without a second thought, blurting them out as soon as they came to rest on her tongue.

She, city records, had the highest GPA in history DD has even seen. However, she didn't understand a single thing about math or science. In fact, she had special classes, small groups, for those classes.

This left DD with her other friend for most the day.

Her friend. Her best boy friend. Boy friend. As in a friend who happens to be a boy. Notice the space in-between the words. You do? No one else seems to.

Skyler 'Sam' Manson. One of the richest teenagers on the northern part of the United States. A punk gone Goth, a king who ruled over the trio with an iron fist and isn't afraid to put someone in their place- nonetheless, he has a hard time admitting his wrong. While he's filthy rich, he doesn't act like it. He loves helping the poor and homeless, taking in stare animals (but that racoon was a little too much) and making a stand for what he thinks is right. He even, once cut off all his hair in middle school for cancer (after growing it out to his back) and when it grew back he dyed it a midnight purple. It is still that color but is now shaved on one side.

While DD was an A-on-a-roll in all her classes- she declined going into AP classes- Sam was between a C and B average.

It wasn't until another twenty minutes did she move. The bell had ringed. Finally, she thought, stretching. Sam and Trixie were waiting for her by the door. Before she could get to them, Mr. Lancer call her name.

"I'll see you guys in the gym." She told them as she made her way to Mr. Lancer.

As she walked towards him, a blonde walked past her. DD suddenly felt a gutting feeling, as if she realized her. She was just a few inches taller then her. Long blond hair, reaching her thighs and was slicked back and pulled into ponytail, dark brown eyes and tan skin. She appeared for built then DD herself. She had the body of an gymnast.

She they passed each other, the girl glared at her, and stopped, "Hey, DD."

DD. Only her friends have ever called her that.

She stopped, "Uh? Sorry, not trying to be rude, but I only let my friends all me that. My names Deena." She held out her hand, trying to sound as remorse as possible.

The blonde smirked, "The names Daisy. You'll be smart to remember it." Without, the blond ignored DD's open hand and 'accidently' bumped shoulders with her.

Unamused, DD watch as the freshmen strut out of the room. Making sure, with the little amount of hips she has, to swish her hips. As if, trying to say she's better then Deena.

"Okay." DD went to Mr. Lancer's desk. Who the hell was that girl? She really did look familiar to her.

She reminded her of… No, that girl moved.

"Yes, Mr. Lancer?" she asked at his desk. His desk had a simple school computer, three piles of ungraded papers, and covered by several classical books. She smiled when she saw _Gone With The Wind_. "That's a good book. How far are you along?"

Mr. Lancer picked it up and put it away. He appeared tired, "I didn't call you to talk about classical stories."

"R-Right." Blushing, DD stuttered, "I-I figured. Just trying to m-make small talk. Am I in trouble?"

"Not really." Mr. Lancer folded his hands. "It's just… You're a very promising student Deena. It was a huge surprise when you declined the AP classes. They would have been up to your level. But… Mentally wise, I don't think you would have handled it."

"Excuse me? I don't follow."

"What I'm trying to say is, Deena, you might be a promising student but you still just that a student. A freshman getting use to real world work. The lords of homework and projects. Essays due every Monday or Friday. It's easy to tell that you're having issues keeping up. The falling asleep, the lack of attention."

As he continued to list off everything that has been occurring, DD felt more and more insulted. She's never had a teacher point out her habits… or well, miss-habits.

She barely caught his last sentence, "-best if you let your councilor know-"

"I'm sorry. Did miss hear you?" She could have sworn he said….

"I said it would be best if you let your councilor knew of the issues. He might be able to give you some advice."

"O-Oh." No, he didn't. For a moment, she thought he said that it would be best if she left. She shook her head, damn, that girl just messed up her mind process. "Yeah, I'll let him know. Actually, maybe Jasper could help."

Mr. Lancer nodded, "If we're on the same page… You can go on to class. Do you need a slip?"

* * *

 **3 weeks, 5 days, 6 hours, 53 minutes, 23 seconds left.**

* * *

Huffing, DD slowed down her jog. Her classmates were ahead of her, but she could outrun them easily. If she really wanted to. But after that run in with that girl and the whole Mr. Lancer incident, she just didn't feel like running.

"Hey." A voice called from behind. Sam was on his third lap and had already caught up to her- she was on her second. Their friend Trixie barely finished her first.

He slowed down to her pace, "Are we still up for movies tonight? I didn't finish reading the text," he shrugged, "So, I'll be lazy this once and ask, who's house?"

She snickered, "Really? I sent that message yesterday and now you're asking me?" she looked him over and frowned, "Why aren't you wearing the gym wear?"

The school had a strict policy. All student are to wear proper clothing in certain classes, gym was one of them. the gym uniform where loss red shorts and a white tee with the school logo on the back, and school tennis shoes.

Sam wear black shorts and his combat boots though. He stuck his tongue out at her, "That's because dress codes are a load of bull." He sped up and was off to finish his last lap.

Disbelief danced in DD's eyes. "Sometimes I just don't understand you."

"Under- _huff_ -stand- _pant_ -who?" Wheezed Trixie. She had barely caught up to DD. Not even a whole two laps and Trixie was already drench in sweat.

"You okay?"

"I-I-don't- _wheeze_ \- run-often."

DD smiled, "I couldn't tell."

"Really- wait…" The two shared a laugh. "Very funny… _Cough, wheeze_. I hate this!" Trixie rested her head against her chest as she heaved for air. "I swear- _huff_ -I'll- _pant_ -never finish- _cough_ -this mile!"

"You will." DD encouraged her. Trixie's face begins to light up until she heard he end of the sentence, "You'll just be in last place. And fail."

"I hate you."

"Love you, too."

A girl past them both. She wasn't sprinting or jogging. She was just running. Her blonde hair swished behind her.

Daisy.

Seeing the look on her friends face, Trixie asked, "Is something wrong?"

"That girl." DD murmured, "Do we know her?"

"Who? _Huff_ \- Daisy?"

Surprised, DD turned towards her, "You know her?"

Trixie stopped and DD did too. Luckily the teacher wasn't paying attention or they would have pushups next. Trixie was bent over at the waist trying to catch her breath, "Of course I know. We all went to middle school together. But she went by Tiffany then, Daisy's her middle name I think. In seventh grade she dried her hair blonde to look more appealing. Remember?"

Tiffany Baxter. Now DD remembered. They (Trixie, DD, Sam and Daisy) where in most of the same classes together until eighth grade. The girl was a jerked. She was bragged about how her father cough the NFL Cowboys and how her mother was an Olympics acrobatic champion, three times. She bragged about how she's been train by the best. How she was going into cheerleading and the gymnastics team at Casper High and how she'll be a champion a dozen times and marry a celebrity.

DD also recalls having many arguments and competitions with the girl. She remembered, also, that she broke the girl's arm once during one of their weekly fights.

Not on accident mind you. She was fully aware of what she was doing, she just wanted the girl to stop kicking the younger kids. All DD remembers is grabbing Daisy's arm and hearing a snap.

She wondering if Daisy hates her for that?

"Oh... Now I remember."

"That's a surprise. You broke her arm."

"I remember now." She sighed, "I still can't believe I did that. I barely grabbed it."

"Yeah. Yeah." Trixie smiled, "But that was ages ago. She can't probably hate you now."

"Now?"

Trixie stood up. She finally gain control of her lungs. She was surprise, did DD not remember.

She must have seen the shocked look on her face for she asked, "What? What happened?"

It took a moment. Then, Trixie begin laughing, "Oh my Load! You-You don't remember! Hahahah! That's gold!" She clutched her stomach as she shook in laughter. DD backed away from the crazy girl. "I'm not telling you. You can asked Sam. He'll tell you."

"Hey!" The two jumped, "Fenton and Foley," There's the coach. Pushups time. "Get down and give me twenty."

Trixie groaned, "Twenty?" she looked ready to cry, "Why do everyone hate me?"

* * *

 **3 weeks, 5 days, 2 hours, 26 minutes, 17 seconds left.**

* * *

School was over, DD and Trixie were waiting for Sam to finish with his jewelry inside DD's living room. As strange as it sounds, Sam was the only one in the trio who wore jewelry and makeup. He would usually wear thick and dramatic eyeliner, and sometimes color his lips black or green. Now, he was putting on his piercings. The school permitted students from wearing facile piercings and boys were not allowed to wear any form of piercings. That they can see.

He doesn't have a lot mind you, but enough for people to stare. He has a pair of snake bites and vertical eyebrow piercings. Most people think those are his only piercings but he plans on having more.

After finishing putting in his last snake bite, he handed Trixie her compact back. Stiffly, she shoved the mirror back into her bag. "Finish, beauty-queen?"

He glared at her, "Call me that again and I'll cut you." He was serious. He glanced at DD, "By the way," he reached into his back pocket, "catch."

DD barely had time to react before she saw a tiny rectangle box head towards her. Catching it, she frowned, "Was is this?"

"Your present." Was the answer.

"What is it a bracelet?" she didn't wait; she undid the silver bow that kept the jewelry box together. Opening it, she saw a simple necklace inside.

A simple silver chain with a shimmering silver crescent moon at the end.

"Ohhh! Pretty!" Trixie smiled, "Oh course it had to do with space." Sam slapped her upside the head. "Ow! Abuse! Physical abuse! Best friend abuse!"

She got hit again and DD laughed as she pouted. Sam grumbled and leaned back into the couch.

Giggling, DD said, "I love it." She patted Sam's knee and took the chain out of the box. She had to double loop it around her neck sense it was too long. It reached down to her navel. "Thanks."

"I just realize something!" Trixie said, staring intensity at DD's necklace. Sam gave her a warning look, but Trixie ignored him.

"And what's that?"

"Now that you're fourteen, we can get into the teen club now!"

Sam coughed, the two girls turned towards him, "Um, if you're forgetting; I'm not fourteen just yet."

DD rolled her eyes, her two friends loved to pick on each other.

"I know." Trixie said smugly. Once again, she got hit. "Ouch!"

"I honestly don't care. Besides by the time winter comes around, the basement of the 'club' will be finished. Poetry slam here I come!"

The girls laughed. They weren't mockery the boy. Sam was great when it came to poetry. He was always able to aroused his viewers with his twists with illusions.

Outside, they could hear Mr. and Mrs. Fenton unlocking the door, "I'm telling you Jack, we should try adding in Ectoplasm 4.3 just to add in a more stable substance to balance the solution out."

"Nonesense!" Jack said in his usual cheerful voice. "The solution is fine the way it is."

There was a heavy sigh and DD's parents enter the building.

DD glanced towards her backpack and smiled seeing her jacket limped over it. For the last few days it has been chilly and Maddie, DD's mother, is a worried wart. She refuses to let DD leave without a jacket, so DD leaves with it just to please her. And as she came up to the mail box, she would stuff it in and pick it up when she get home. The mail delivery man had gotten use of it and stacked the mail in the news latter slot.

Maddie and Jack greeted DD and her friends before heading their way towards the kitchen. They heard the door to the 'basement' open and close, and slowly their voices become muffed.

"So," Trixie begin, gaining the others attention, "What are your parents doing for tonight?"

Rolling her eyes, DD groaned, "You know them. Just pick up that spicy chicken and bacon pizza I like and call it a day before rushing back into the lab. You know they hate being reminded of this day."

Beside her, Sam huffed, "You think after you living through your birth, they would love to celebrate this day instead of dreading it."

"Can we not walk about me almost dying?" DD snapped. She blushed and slumped over the arm of the couch, "When does Peter Creeper come on again?"

Trixie glanced at her PDA, her secret best-best friend named Iliac. "four thirty why?"

With a cry of enthusiasm, DD jumped over and landed in Sam's lap.

"The fuck DD!" Cried out a blushing Goth. DD squirmed and grasped the remote from the coffee table. Laughing she laid down, her head in his lap and her legs over Trixie's knees.

"That's in fifteen minutes! I'm not missing it!" she turned the wall-TV on.

The wall-TV, sometimes called WTV, was a invention that her dad made in his spare time. It isn't a real TV, DD's dad but in holographic lights at the flooring ceiling to meet to create a TV like image on the wall. From the door way to the window was a huge 'TV' in a sense. It look and worked just like one. The only difference was, the remote was just a tablet.

You see, DD's parents, Maddie and Jack are inventers.

They study Ectoplasmology. The theory of the afterlife and the dead, to put it simply, ghosts. The theory was that when someone dies, the last emotion or thought they have is what gives them a form, a form created by ectoplasm- simple energy made of a goo-like substance. These creators are titled _ecto-entities_ or specters. If the Fenton Portal operated, her parents would finally prove it. The portal was supposed to show the world of the dead, where ghosts lurk and exist outside of time.

At firs Fenton Works was just a family business in fortune telling and talking to the paranormal. Sense the nineteenth century however, the Fenton Company had become a company of ghost hunters and experts in the theory of the dead. When her father had reached the age of nineteen, he inherited Fenton Works and moved the company to Washington and brought out an entire apartment complex to continue his families life work. He actually met Maddie at a college he join just a few states away.

They bother were lovers for the paranormal world.

For almost over twenty years, her parents have had this single project as their main concern. It was their lives' dream to finish. They use millions of governmental money in order to build and rebuild their project which was what the government kept coming to back up.

You didn't even have to know about the 'ghost' part of their lives. All you had to do was get close enough to see their large neon green sign that red **FENTONWORKS (Hunts ghosts day and night)** that hanged off the rood by a thick iron rod.

The house- apartment complex- was something to stare at too. It was an ugly red brick six story high thin building with thin long windows on every floor but one, fire escapes clawing up the back and sides. There was only two doors with several extra entries which could only be open from the inside. Most of the bottom floor's windows where replaced with wall length windows that looking straight into the kitchen. Portions of the building stuck out, those were the hallways.

Several large tubes wrapped around the house, some were clear, others solid and some made of cloth. There was even a garbage shoot that led to a dumpster in the ally next to the house.

Everyone in the family had a floor to their selves. Parents on the second, Jasper on the third, DD on the forth and guests on the fifth and first. The attic- the sixth floor was too small to made into an extra room, you could hardly stand but it lead up into the OPS Center, it was the physically route. OPS Center was an heavy armed unit with weapons shooting off the enclosed metal walls with large windows circling all around it. With that on top the house stood as tall as a nine story building.

The inside was built strange, too. Walls have been torn down to create bigger rooms. The office, study and small library they had were the first three doors you saw when you enter the house. The bathroom was at the end of the hall. There were ten room on every floor, some use for storage, entertainment, or something. Jasper himself has rooms made simply for studying, relaxing, and two huge bathrooms that DD envy over. Her floor had a small media room, an designing room (she liked to create her own clothes mind you) and a whole room for a closet. However, on the first floor there were several locked rooms that nobody was allowed into unless given permission. They were the only locked doors in the whole house.

"Your brother's home," Sam moaned. The two get along, it was just Sam hated hearing Jasper talk about how crazy his parents where all the time. DD glanced over and spotted one of those weird electric cars parked outside the house.

"I guess he went to the library. Again."

 **BOOM!**

The house shook and dust fall from the ceiling. The lights flickered.

"And my parents blow up the lab. Again."

The trio rolled their eyes, they were used to Maddie and Jack's crazy inventions blowing up in their faces. They've always wonder why the government funded the project when it was always a failure.

Jasper came running into the house with an crazed look. Once he saw DD, he realized, "Hey, Little D." he walked over and tried to ruffled her hair but she swatted his hand away.

"Cut it out," she blushed. She wasn't a little kid anymore. Why does he still treat her like one?

Jasper was a few inches taller than Sam, who was the tallest of the trio. He was identical to their mother; short red hair and freckled skin, he has his father's eyes. As usual he wore professional clothing.

He frowned when she slapped his hand away. He cleared his thought, "How was school?"

"Boring," DD sighed. "If you get a call from Lancer, tell him that I had a doctor's appointment."

Sam raised his hand, "Same for me but for my parents."

Trixie looked at him, "Your parents have the Fentons number?"

"No." he rolled his eyes, "I was being sarcastic."

"That makes more sense."

Jasper nodded slowly, "And why would he be calling?"

"Som-something about day-daydreaming," DD waved her hands around as if thinking when she knew the truth. Jasper snorted, already knowing she was lying. She was a horrible liar. She always being to stutter and turn red.

"…" he said, "I'll keep quite if you make your famous smoothie foe me."

With a laugh of glee, DD nodded, "Easy enough." Jasper smiled, and before DD could react, he bent down and kissed her on the forehead. He then left.

"Ewww!" he heard DD cried, "Spazz gems!"

"Ha Ha." He frowned.

It was at times like this that Sam and Trixie wished they had a sibling. Someone to have you back and pick on. Sam knew he would never have a siblings and Trixie was already nervous about becoming a big sister to her soon to be sibling.

Twisting around, DD undid her pobbypin. Her ebony hair fall out of its bun shape and laid against her waist. She's been meaning to cut it but she just never got to it, he already reached her thighs. "K. We have a few minutes before Peter Creeper comes on. Need anything?"

"How about something to eat?" Trixie begged and moaned as he held his stomach, "I feel like I haven't atten in days!"

"You mean ate," Correct DD and Sam, in union.

Her stomach growled, Sam and DD laughed, "I'm starving through!" she glanced at them and smirked, _lovebirds_.

"You had two lunches!" Augured Sam, "How can you possibly be hungry?" how did Trixie get two lunches? Easy: Sam doesn't eat anything with a face on it meats and dairy-base products went to Trixie and DD is a fan of fires or applesauce, so Trixie got those as well. When DD told Trixie she didn't like firs the first time, she never saw someone go so pale before.

"Please!" Trixie jumped and launched onto DD. She shrieked and tried to get the heaver girl off of her. Sam sat there snickering to himself as the two wrestled. "Please! You have to feed me! Or I'll die! Please, I'm on my knees!" she dropped to her knees and buried her face into DD's hip bone and begin shaking.

Sam closed his eyes and tried his hardest not to laugh. This is so like Trixie. To get so dramatic over a little thing. DD chuckled and said, "Fine. Go grab a yogurt or something."

Pouting, Trixie rushed into the next room, the kitchen. The two shared a look and followed her to make sure she didn't cause a mess in the expansive kitchen.

The kitchen was like another kitchen. Wide and clean. The oven, microwave and everything else was built into the walls. An island in the middle with four stools. A nook to the side with a small table. The cabinets were transparent so you could see into them. There was a china case off the side filled with century old china from Maddie's family. There was also a dumbwaiter that the Fentons have yet to take out, it went to the attic where the laundry room was. There's was another nook, and stairs came from it, next to that was the pantry.

Trixie was sorting through the pantry, she had two bags of chips, four candy bars and several gummy snacks that DD didn't knew she had. She stuffed a candy bar into his mouth and notice the others, with her mouth full she asked, "Aerw wo jies huandry?"

"Close your mouth," snapped Sam.

"Not really, but thanks." DD laughed. After talking for a moment, they heard the phone ring and Jasper picked it up. They quite down and listen in.

"Hello…? Hello Mr. Lancer what can I do for you…? Deena? No. She isn't home yet, why…? Counselor meeting? Don't worry I'll remind her…Why not call my parents then…? Of course they would, that's sounds like them. Anyway, if I see DD I'll remind her about the meeting…Okay. Okay. Thank you, sir. Have a good day… You, too."

After hearing the clinking of the phone falling back into place, the three teens burst into a fit of giggles. Jasper walked in and sent a seething glare to DD who buried her head in her hands, "That smoothie better be worth it." He left up the stairs.

It was worth it, Jasper later said after everyone left.

* * *

 **Hey guys, so there isn't much to explain in this chapter other then this. This is the count down until the accident as many of your probably figured out.**

 **Anyway**

 **[1] Mr. Lancer. Okay, someone wanted to make a girl and I just couldn't do it. Anyway, I know it seems like Mr. Lancer is out of character but I don't think he really is. He always wanted Danny to do his best and knew he was cable of more then he lead on. Now, I personal think Danny was an A student before the accident. It's just something about how his sister and teachers treat him, like he's done better. So in this story, DD is an A-on-a-roll and she keeps have daydreams and nodding off and missing pieces of lectures and Mr. Lancer is trying to help her. But this doesn't last ling BTW.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm not going to be uploading stories as fast as this, I just happened to have this down and was editing it for the last few days. You can expect the next chapter by next week. I just need to finish the last few pages and edit it.**

 **Thanks. Review down below.**

 **DD: Hey you left us out**

 **AIMD: Next time.**

 **DD: You're forgetting something...**

 **AIMD: (Confused) Oh! (Nods) If anyone would like to become my beta for this story I would love you forever. I'll update you guys next week. Bye!**

 **DD: Bye**


	3. Question

This is an important update.

If you haven't been to my poll yet, then you haven't notice it had changed from what genderbended character I should have to an other question.

You see, my friend was helping me edit this story with me when she made a joke. 'We should create an watching the show for your story' and that got me thinking. I've always wanted to do one of those. And I notice that once people start posting them, that they delete almost instantly. However, there is an author that hasn't and I love it. Watching the Show by I'm A Bookworm and I'm Proud.

I've personally asked her if I could use her idea for my own Danny Phantoms story, however here is the twist. It's not going to be about Danny Phantom but about DD Phantom. I really want to write it but I was wonder would you guys, the ones reading this story, enjoy it.

So please go to my poll and vote. There are other choices other then No and yes.

Here's the poll. You can either vote on here or on my account. thank you.

* * *

FWI: I already have permission from the author to use the idea

* * *

 **Would you guys like to have the characters of Into The Unknown watch their own show play out? I want your honest answer. My friend who helped edit my story came up with it, I'm just not sure. It sounds interesting but I don't think people would like it. Pick the one that sorts your thought the most.**

No. Absolute not! You'll ruin it!

I Don't care either way

Sound interesting, you should at least try it.

Yes.

I don't think it's a good idea

Only if you finish the first 2 seasons so to speak

No


	4. Chapter 3

**I promised BlindingNight15 that I wouldn't downright copy the story. I told her I plan on changing a major of it but still have the basic of it. So here it goes. Warning to those who read Night's Danni Phantom story before she took it down, it's not going to be the same. Sorry.**

 **She already told how it was going to play out and I'm still using that idea, I'm just changing it to how I would have written her story. It's still the same general idea really, just a different flow.**

 **Also, here is the list of generbend people.**

 **Danny (DD/Deena), Sam(Syler/Sam), Tucker(Trixie), Jazz(Jasper), Ghost writer, Valerie(Vric), Dani(David), Kwan(Kanya), spectra, Dash(Tiffany/Daisy), Paulina(Paul), Star(Jupiter), Freakshow, Ember McLean (Emrald), Nocturne, Youngblood, Johnny 13(Lilly 13), Kitty(Kert), a more others on in the story.**

* * *

 **A special thank you to my reviewers!**

 **Guest:** I really like the name Deena. Most people call a genderbend Danny, Daniella 'Dani' or something like that.

 **Thank you. I was going to call her Donna, after one my closes friends, or Elle as in DaniELLA. But my other friend, she really doesn't want people to know her name so lets call her DJ, it's easy to remember, came up with the name. she said she saw it when she was looking up Female Danny Phantom pictures for clothing ideas. She wanted to call her Dee but after a few minutes we agree on Deena and to call her Dee later on in the story. I think you can figure out why that is.**

 **BLINIX:** Also I loved when DD landed on Sam, thatvwas really funny.

 **I wasn't going to add that scene. But then I thought... Why the hell not. We don't have a DD and Sam scene yet.**

 **Reading Pixie:** You're answer to your question is at the end of the chapter.

 **Guest:** I think the whole of Amity Park should watch the show. not some people, but everyone.

 **I like the idea. Me and DJ are talking about how we would do it. we have some ideas but still discussing. One of them was this idea just with a little twist.**

 **Thank you guys so much! I can't wait to hear from you guys again.**

* * *

 **Sam 'Skyler' Manson** : Black skinny jeans. Black tee with purple plaited plates down the sides. Usually wears a black trench coat covered in spikes and bands. Steel toed combat boots that his pants are tucked into. Half his head is shaved and the rest covers his right eye and is colored midnight purple. Spiked choker, several face piercings, black wrist bands.

 **Jupiter Johnson:** White shorts, V-neck red top with orange splatter patterns. Black blazer-like jacket. Hair is cut short. Usually can be found in soccer uniform.

 **Jasper Fenton:** Black turtle neck long sleeve and blue lounge pants. Loafers. Wears a blue watch and silver necklace. His hair is cut very short.

 **Kwan Ishiyama:** black romper with large yellow roses. Sling back brown wedges. Hair cut short, above the shoulders and kept in a low ponytail with a yellow bow. Sometimes found in her cheerleading uniform

 **Vric Gray** : Plain jeans, orange muscle shirt, converse. Hair is longish but usually kept back by a yellow band.

 **DD 'Deena' Fenton:** Red sailor-style shorts with a black thick belt and converse. Blue plaid shirt tired around her waist. White turtle neck top with a small black butterfly at the edge. Hair is knotted at the base of her neck with a rose ornament. White flower bracelet. Long crescent necklace.

 **Daisy 'Tiffany' Baxter:** white A-line skirt, red long sleeve shirt with a white belt, white go-go heeled boots. Hair is slicked back. Usually found in cheerleading uniform or gymnastics jacket.

 **Trixie Foley:** green camo shorts hold by a large brown belt. Orange turtle neck top. Brown boots and a green satchel at her waist at all times. Shoulder length thick hair swept underneath a red beanie. Large glasses. Usually has her nails down. Never without an PDA at her waist.

 **Paul Sniz:** Jeans, silver tee with a jean jacket over top, and converse. Hair is wavy and kept trim.

* * *

 _A_ _story is a lot like a web. Each sentence is a thread, woven and interlocked with each other. Separate they are insignificant, mere strands that flutter in the wind. However, when expertly weaved together, it can ensnare and trap the unsuspecting. But for those who know it is there, it brings pause and awe. Are we not all weavers of our own webs? - Unknown_

* * *

Long ago, there was a war. A war that unity two worlds together to destroy a common enemy. They won. However, one world claimed the victory as their own and the other accused the other of treason.

Between the two worlds was a bridge. A beautiful white ribbon. It's glittering green stones was what kept it together. After the downfall of the truce between the worlds, a small battle broke out. In order to protect both their worlds, the two came to an agreement. They are to never have contact with each other ever again.

To enforced this new law, two organizations where formed.

The NTens

The Council

The two broke the bridge down into tiny pieces and scattered them across both their worlds. Each member took one of the green gems and kept them.

Just in case another universal war broke out.

To defeat a common enemy. They would need that bridge to be rebuild.

* * *

 **3 weeks, 1 day, 16 hours, 9 minutes, 52 second left**

DD fall forward with a grunt. It was so late. Why couldn't she just listen to Sam for once and actually do her homework first _then_ play video games.

She sighed and smothered her face into her pillow. She glanced around her room.

Her room was brightly painted blue with an ragged self-painted black streak standing boldly against the bright paint. NASA space shuttles hanged from the ceiling and models were randomly spread out around her room, just as her hundreds of stuff animals that she loved to collet.

Seeing the small stuff-duck next to her, she tucked into her arms. It was her gift from Trixie. Another duck to the collecting. Honestly, she was surprise Sam had brought her an necklace.

She fuddled the crescent moon that hanged from her neck.

She never usually wore jewelry. They felt strange against her neck, as if choking her. She hated it. Yet… she has yet to take it off.

Huffing a sigh, DD rolled over onto her side, she glanced out her window only to be startled. There, sitting on her ledge, staring right at her was a small owl with red eyes and an ragged scar down it's left eye standing out against its dark feathers. The sun had just set, the owl shouldn't be out yet… and, sense when did owls have vibrant red eyes? Wait- where they _glowing_?

Slowly, very slowly, DD crawled out of her bed and over to her slightly ajar window and stared at the owl. He- or she- crooked its head at her and hooted.

Its hoot was strange. As if the owl was amused by her.

Tenderly, she slid her window open more. DD stuck her arm out as far as it could go.

Why was an owl here? At her house? Which was closer to the busier part of Amity Park? And not the woods?

Was it lost? Is it someone's pet?

Sticking her arm out, despite apart of her mind saying that this was a bad idea, she hold her hand out seeing if the owl would come near her. It crooked its head further, creepy DD out, and hobbled towards her. It appeared to smell her hand, DD flecked her fingers, bushing her pads against the strangely smooth feathers.

She notice the feather's weren't black or brown as she originally thought. They were more purple then anything.

The owl hooted, ruffled its feathers and nuzzled its face into DD's palm.

Strange.

Owls don't usually come near humans.

Why was it letting her pet it?

Why did the owl trust her?

Isn't this strange to their normal behavior?

The owl's ears twitched. It gave a soft hoot. DD blinked and the owl was gone. As if it was never there to begin with.

"DD!" someone screamed from below, startling the girl. She hit the window which then closed on her fingers.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" She shrieked. She yanked her fingers from the slip of the window seal.

Cradling her bruised hand, she stomped into the hallway and yelled back, "WHAT!?"

"COME DOWN HERE!"

She sighed and begin her way towards the stairs, dragging her toes.

"DD!"

"HOLD YOUR HORSES!"

* * *

 **2 weeks, 4 days, 3 hours, 29 minutes, 34 seconds left**

It's been a week sense Deena has her encounter with the owl. It's been a week sense her parents announced the greatest news of the century: to them at least. It was the portal. The portal that was supposed to lead to the other side, into the afterlife, is so close of being finished: DD's parents were starting to call it The Ghost Zone.

Real original, she thought.

But nobody asked her.

Although, her parents have been a little on edge about the portal, while DD was on edge about something entirely different.

Something was defiantly wrong. She wasn't acting quite normal.

First, it had started with a sudden moon change- she was either getting angry over the smallest thing or start to tear up for some unknown reason. Second, her body's temperature was all over the place. She was either too hot or too cold. Third, DD had a sudden _need_ to run, to be in motion, even if that motion was just her fingers taping at an quicken pace. Fourth, if some odd reason, she begin sleep walking. She would wake up in front of her desk with a paper colored with a strange object or in the lab or OPS Center. Once she woke up outside her house, lying in the middle of the road.

It was terrifying to her.

She didn't understand why it was happening to her.

Then the worst of it came. She begin to hear voices.

It begin one night during dinner. Maddie had made homemade meatloaf, one of the families favorite meal. As they neared becoming finish, DD could've sworn she heard someone calling her towards the lab's door. Her parents and brother didn't appear to have heard the voices.

An elder men and sometimes between the gasps it switched to a girl's voice.

Always saying: Deena, hurry, come on, please, no time left, we need you.

In the morning, after waking up seating on the staircase, she and her friends headed towards her favorite place after school ended. Teenagers where rushing pass them on their way home while buses speeded down the road hurrying to get rid of everyone. It would take the trio about twenty minutes to get to Fenton Works from this side of town.

"-I'm telling you!" Argued Trixie, as they finished their ice-cream they got from the park (It was the fastest route to The Nasty Burger), who was glaring at her snickering friends. "Markus would have said yes if you two didn't pull that prank!"

"Yeah, sure." Laughed DD as they stopped, waiting to cross the street. "You keep dreaming, Lover Girl."

Both Sam and DD laughed as their friend continued to complain about what had happened right as the last bell ringed. Trixie had been asking out a boy to homecoming (it was _girls ask guys_ event), when the two played a prank on her. As she could have finished her sentence, the two snuck up on her from behind and dumped a gallon of ice cold water down her back with ice cubes.

Don't ask how they manage to sneak it into school and keep it cold all day long; let's just say Sam knows how to get what he wants.

"Admit it Trixs," Sam said as the light turned green for them to walk. "Markus is way out of your league and besides, he's gay. We did you a favor if you ask me."

"Well I'm not!"

Sam and DD shared a look and busted into a fit of giggles.

Someone phones begin going off.

Trixie mumbled to herself as they crossed the street. "You two are complete jerks!" she glanced behind her, seeing that DD was searching though her purse. The ringing was her phone. "DD! Hurry up!"

Sam stopped and looked behind them. He rolled his eyes. "We'll leave without you!" It was an empty threat, the two stopped on the other side and waited for their friend.

"I know! I know! I'm coming!" She took her phone out and begin crossing the street, "It's probably my brother."

She didn't check.

She answered.

"What is it? Is mom freaking out? We going to The Nasty Burger."

"Stop walking."

A man walked past her.

It was her brother calling her.

"Excuse me, who is-"

"DD!"

"…. This…?"

There was a scream. Shrieks from a tire. Wide blue eyes.

And blood split across the ground.

DD was frozen, her muscles tensed as she started at the person who had been had just walked past her, thrown across the street like a ragdoll. The truck that had ran the red light had slammed into him, hit the pole and is now on its side. Her mouth as hung open as she tried to breathe, her eyes wider than ever before as she realized something.

The truck has scrapped against her purse when it had passed.

She would have been hit, if not for the person on the phone. She only stopped because she had been to shocked by the command. If she hadn't listen, she would be… she would be…

Not even several feet away, Sam and Trixie watched with wide and frighten eyes. Sam snapped to reality first, he glanced around the street and saw something with a phone out and barked, "You! With the bike, call 911 and tell them there was an accident on 4th Way Mallies. Now!"

It snapped everyone back into reality. The biker dropped his bike in shock and fumbled to dial 911. Others watched, unsure what to do. Sam was a natural when it came to barking orders. He could easily take charge in such a short notice, something both DD and Trixie envy about him. But it only lasts for a short period of time. He barked more orders to others to get moving, telling them to get the driver out of the trunk, someone to go check if the person who was hit was breathing, and all in all, making them do something other than standing there.

A man walked past her. A black cloak brushed against her arm. A man… with long red hair.

DD still couldn't move.

There was a younger man, kneeling down in the road. His body covered in blood and purple eyelets appearing all over his body. Black spider-web like patterns stretching across his skin.

She would still feel the heat of the air when it had rushed past her.

If she hadn't listen to that voice… If she hadn't…

She would have been the one to take be hit.

She hadn't realized she was shaking until Trixie walked towards her and slowly gasped her shoulders.

The second she grabbed her shoulders, reality came crushing down onto her at full force. The tears came from nowhere when she started sobbing into her hands as her legs crave in from behind her. Trixie pulled her against her as she cried. DD could feel Trixie's tears in her hair.

Soon another pair of arms where around her, and a hand was rubbing her back. She was taken from Trixie's arms and into Sam's. He was shushing DD's cries.

Trixie stood there and watched the two.

The police and ambulance arrived not soon after. The paramedics rushed out towards the men on the road who wasn't moving. Several police men were asking questions about what had happened when someone told them that DD was walking behind the man who got hit. A police man walked over towards her and draped a blanket across her shoulders as he begins asking her questions.

Simples questions really. Was the truck speeding or slowing down? Did the man in front of her jump in front of the truck?

Her eyes weren't focus on him and police men thought of it as shock and called over a paramedic to take a look at her. She wasn't going into shock, she knew that. She's seen too much in her short amount of life to go into shock. No, she wasn't in shock but she was numb. DD was no longer focus on the accident that seemed to only be a buzzing sound in her ears, no she was focus on the man across the street watching her.

No one else seemed to notice the man other than DD, who stared at him with wide eyes. He wasn't human, it was easy to tell at first glance.

He was tall with a very fragile frame, his skin was topaz, and his hair was a bold red reaching past his knees. He was dressed in a black business suit with white gloves, a black cloak tossed and knotted carelessly on his shoulders and he swung a sword in his hands that was made of green metal.

The man that was kneeling in the road. The men covered in blood and purple eyelets… he now had a thick rope-like ribbon floating around him, connecting him to the men in the body bag. As time goes, the ribbon becomes thicker and thicker.

The man with the sword appeared to be waiting for something.

The ribbon begin to tear.

The men with the sword casually walked across the street towards the kneeling man. The man begin screaming in agony as the ribbon begin to tear even more. The sword begin to glow in the man's hand as he walked between those walking around. No one gave the man a glance, he stopped in front of the kneeling man.

The paramedics zipped up the body bag of the now-known dead man.

The kneeling man gapped his head. He begin to tear his hair out.

Deena's eyes widen as the man's hand phased right through the ribbon and into the kneeling man's chest. Her breathe quicken as he did nothing, after a second he dragged his out back out holding what looked like a blob of purple substance.

The eyelets on the kneeling body disappeared.

The ribbon was whole again. It begin becoming smaller and smaller until it formed an silver blob of light and phased right into the kneeling man's chest. There was a flash of silver and the kneeling man was gone.

The man with the sword, he moved the blob of purple and a mist erupted form his sword and swallowed the substance whole.

He then turned and looked DD in the eyes.

Eyes that were diamonds themselves, there wasn't any whites or pupil to be seen. Just a huge chunk of glittering diamond.

She tried to look away, she really did. But it was as if she was frozen in time and being forced to stare into his eyes. All she saw was her reflection. The men didn't move at all either. There was a popping sound in DD's ears, she blinked, she glanced around seeing if anyone else saw what had happened.

No one was even looking at him.

She looked back at the men only to discover he was gone.

She heard a whisper in the crowd.

" _There was no one in the truck."_

That day…

 _That was the day Deena saw **Death** and looked him in the eyes for the first time. _

_It wouldn't be the last._

* * *

 **2 weeks, 4 days, 12 hours, 3 minutes, 23 seconds left**

It was cold, a chilly breeze had made it way in from the sea shore of Amity Park. She couldn't sleep. Not after what she witnesses earlier.

She wore simple blue pajamas. Her hair was pulled into a soaked ponytail. The city was quiet, something that rarely happens. She was take full abuse of the stillness.

It was late into the night but from the roof of FentonWorks DD could still see the skyscrapers of down town Amity lit up, polluting the air, hiding the stars that DD always enjoyed. She sighed, buried her face into her arms, "Does everything have to seem so difficult?" she asked herself.

Behind her, she heard the hatch open that led from the attic room.

Jasper smiled as he found his sister sitting in 'her' spot. Wall against the short brick wall in the far corner. DD glanced over towards him with an empty expression. She knew what he came up here for.

She was just glade her mom wasn't the one to talk to her.

He walked over calmly, casually, with a blanket buddle up under his arms. He offered her a comforting smile.

"Any room for one more?" He questioned, already knowing he was more than welcome. DD buried her face back into her arms in response. He sat down and unfolded the blanket. Lightly he tossed one side over his sister's body, covering her head, and over his. The sat in seilnce for a moment.

Jasper looked over and place his hand on her knee, "You going to be okay?" He wasn't telling her she was, he was asking if she thinks she will. A different question everyone also has been asking her.

She looked at him, his eyes hold nothing but warmth and sympathy, as always. "I dunno." She thought back to the two man; blood, purple eyelets, ribbon, glowing sword, and diamond eyes. She shook her head, _stop it. Stop thinking about it._

To her surprise, Jasper didn't say anything back. But she did notice his narrowed eyes at her head shake.

They headed inside not long after. It was late, they have school in the morning. Despite the hour, they could hear the booming from down stairs, their parents where still down in the lab working. The two shared a 'good night' and headed off to bed.

Her room was untouched.

Her bag of chips were still on her bed. Crushed as always.

She had eaten much today. Especially after the accident. Nobody seemed surprise, her parents were worried about her but knew she need time.

It wasn't even the accident that affected her so much… it was… _No. Stop. Don't think about it. Don't think about it._

She took a handful of the chips and munched on them. Immediately, she felt something sharp gaze scrap across her teeth. She clutched her mouth shut and her eyes grew twice their normal size.

She could taste iron, her gums were burning… something metal and sharp was inside her mouth. There were several. Breathing heavily, DD felt a warm liquid dripple down her chin from her mouth. Without hesitation, DD spit the potion of food out onto the floor and jumped off her bed.

She gasped for air.

She knew what had been inside the bag that she didn't have to look down…

But fear and curiosity won…

She glanced down at the semi-chewed food. In the pile were…

In the pile were three pricks from the bottom of tacks. Tiny needles tossed into her chips.

Seeing the small yellow tops of the pricks, DD was overcoming with horrible dread. They were from her room. Against her will, her eyes went over to her photos which were pinned, there were three missing. Three missing and three pricks appeared in her food.

She breathed heavily as she backed into the window. When had she started backing up? She slide down, DD sat on the floor panting and gasping for air. She couldn't breathe. Clutching onto her throat, DD crawled to her feet and stumbled into the hallway, heading towards the bathroom.

Her body was numb.

Turning the tap on in her bathroom, she cupped her hands and took rinsed out her mouth. The water was mucky and an rusty red from her blood. Her gums weren't bleeding too badly, but she did get them. she begin taking tiny sips until her throat was soothed down. Panting, she slammed the palms of her hands against the sink, staring at the water running down the drain.

She could have easily swallowed those pricks. If she had… her tubes would have bleed, DD would've chocked on her own blood as it clogged her air tube. The thick heavenly liquid just sliding down her throat.

With a shudder, she headed back to her room. She wanted those pricks gone.

She rubbed her throat in fear. She was so close.

It was disgusting. She could partially feel the blood seeping down her throat even through it never happened. Wrapping her arms around her stomach, suddenly feeling sick, she stumbled down the hall. Her chest was heavy and everything blurred together.

It was then did she notice that she was crying. Finally, DD got near her door and froze.

Though her blurred vison; she could make out a shadow like figure at the end of the hall. Its diamonds eyes watching her. The same eyes from the accident the other day. She shook and blinked feisty. He was still there; she clutched her eyes close and payed for him to disappear.

She reopens her eyes and the figure was gone.

DD didn't feel like feeling for the figure that might be roaming her house. No one saw him at the accident, no one but her, she's seeing things and know it followed her home.

After shutting her door to her room, she slid down the door and sat on the floor. She rolled her head into her chest.

Why? Why does she feel like that was supposed to happen?

Her shoulders shook as she chocked on her sobs.

* * *

 **1 week, 6 days, 9 hours, 23 minutes, 43 seconds left.**

She thought that might be the end of it. Just two near death-experiences and she would be done. It should be, why would someone want her dead so badly? Her life should have been normal; worries about grades, crushes on boys, getting into debates, being called a freak.

That's how her high school life should have been.

But it wasn't turning out that way.

No. the attempts weren't stopping. They wouldn't even easing up. If anything, they were becoming more and more obvious. More careless.

And strange enough, she kept getting strange phone calls and texts from the same number from the accident.

 **239-283-9823**

Anytime she would try to call back, she would be told that this number does not exist. That there is no phone number out there that matches. It was getting old, it begin with random calls saying _'stop walking'_ , ' _turn right up ahead',_ _'don't go to….'_. Then it turned to text messages with times and dates.

She sighed. Sam and Trixie were getting lunch; DD didn't doubt that Sam was going to force her to eat something. Ever sense that accident in her room with the needle pricks in her chips, she could hardly bring herself to look at anything editable.

Her phone vibrated.

She already knew who it was.

Flipping her phone open, she glanced towards the cafeteria doors. In a few moments, Sam and Trixie would exit and head over to their bench.

Her phone read: _8:39 PM. Do not walk in the park alone tonight._

Her brows knitted. Why in the world would she being walking in that park that late in the first place. Huffing, she tossed her phone back into her purse.

Trixie and Sam were heading her way.

* * *

 **I had someone- a guest- ask about Danny (Male!Dani, clone of Danny Phantom) rather if s/he was going to be in the story. Yes,** _he_ **is. He is either going to be during Deena's freshmen year or sophomore year. I have an idea how I'm going to set the story line up.**

 **There are going to be lots and lots of chapters that I'm sure of the placing. There are also going to be chapters in-between them as well, ones that either BlindingNight15 came up with or I came up with. A few my friend came up with.**

 **Here are the set up for the storyline with the actual episodes. There are none of the made up characters in it just yet. They might change later on.**

* * *

 **FRESHMAN YEAR**

* * *

 **Fall**

Mystery Meat

One of a Kind

Prisoners of Love

Parental Bonding

We Have a Jack Problem (Bitter Reunions)

What you Want

Fanning the Flames

Shades of Gray

Splitting Images

My Sister's Keeper

Life Lessons

13

Fright Night (Halloween)

Control Freaks

Teacher of the Year

Maternal Instincts

* * *

 **Winter**

The Million Dollar Ghost

Identity Crisis

Public Enemies (Winter Formal)

Queen Trixie (King Tuck)

The Ultimate Enemy

The Fenton Menace

The Fright Before Christmas

Kindred Spirits

Masters of All Time

Beauty Marked

Micro-Management

Memory Blank

* * *

 **Spring**

Flirting with Disaster

Secret Weapons

Reign Storm

Girls Night Out

Forever Phantom

Infinite Realms

Pirate Radio

* * *

 **Summer**

Frightmare

Boxed of Fury

Eye for an Eye

Livin' Large

Torrent of Terror

D-Stabilized

Claws of the Wild

* * *

 **SOPHOMORE YEAR**

* * *

 **Fall**

Lucky in Love

Reality Trip

Urban Jungle

* * *

 **Winter**

Double Cross my Heart

* * *

 **Spring**

Doctor's Disorders

* * *

 **There you go. That's the basic set up of the storyline. Most of the episodes from Danny Phantom are going to end up in my story but in different orders. Also, that most of them happens in her freshmen year.**

 **You guys can also request a story. A chapter that you came up with. Just review or PM me about it. What's it about, what supposed to happen, when does it take place, who's in it, where does it take place and any kind of rules that I have to follow. You can also request a episode/chapter/movie from a tv show/book/anime etc. and I'll see what I can do.**

 **You can come up with characters, powers, locations, etc. Also, I plan on making a ghost culture story attached to this story and another Danny Phantom stories I have.**

* * *

 **If you'll like to add in something into the ghost culture that you'll think will work, I love to hear it.**

 **Acts/humanities, literature, medicine, rituals/holy places, etiquette, infant care, socialization, marriage, division of labor by gender/type of ghost, 'military', social problems/control, leadership/political officials, government, social classes, basic economy, architecture, history, emergence of nation, symbolism, immigration, illnesses, health, civil rights, work, money, transportation, disabilities, 'blood', language, society, 'death', lairs, weather, traditions, technology, celebrations/holidays, process of becoming a ghost, new ghosts, education, life style, prison, laws, type of ghosts, number of ghosts, common beliefs/knowledge, gestures/manners, ghost powers, cores, humanlike needs/organs, family structures, jobs, aging, halfas, foods, births, etc.**

 **These are the issues of culture I'm gonna go over. I'm going all out.**

* * *

 **I really hope you guys like the story.**

 **Who this guy who keeps calling/texting DD?**

 **Who's trying to kill?**

 **Review below!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I promised BlindingNight15 that I wouldn't downright copy the story. I told her I plan on changing a major of it but still have the basic of it. So here it goes. Warning to those who read Night's DDe Phantom story before she took it down, it's not going to be the same. Sorry.**

 **She already told how it was going to play out and I'm still using that idea, I'm just changing it to how I would have written her story. It's still the same general idea really, just a different flow.**

 **Also, here is the list of generbend people.**

 **Danny (DD/Deena), Sam(Syler/Sam), Tucker(Trixie), Jazz(Jasper), Ghost writer, Valerie(Vric), Dani(David), Kwan(Kanya), spectra, Dash(Tiffany/Daisy), Paulina(Paul), Star(Jupiter), Freakshow, Ember McLean (Emrald), Nocturne, Youngblood, Johnny 13(Lilly 13), Kitty(Kert), a more others on in the story.**

 **A thank you to my reviewers**

 **ppgXrrb20: I actually hadn't thought about that. Honestly, it sounds interesting. If that does happen, I'm not saying it will, I think there will have to be a huge fight that he helps Deens out with and she ends up trusting him as an ally afterwards. I'll talk to my friend- who still doesn't want her name on here- about it and see what she thinks.**

* * *

 _A story is a lot like a web. Each sentence is a thread, woven and interlocked with each other. Separate they are insignificant, mere strands that flutter in the wind. However, when expertly weaved together, it can ensnare and trap the unsuspecting. But for those who know it is there, it brings pause and awe. Are we not all weavers of our own webs?_ \- Unknown

* * *

Long ago, there was a war. A war that unity two worlds together to destroy a common enemy. They won. However, one world claimed the victory as their own and the other accused the other of treason.

Between the two worlds was a bridge. A beautiful white ribbon. It's glittering green stones was what kept it together. After the downfall of the truce between the worlds, a small battle broke out. In order to protect both their worlds, the two came to an agreement. They are to never have contact with each other ever again.

To enforced this new law, two organizations where formed.

The NTens

The Council

The two broke the bridge down into tiny pieces and scattered them across both their worlds. Each member took one of the green gems and kept them.

Just in case another universal war broke out.

To defeat a common enemy. They would need that bridge to be rebuild.

* * *

 **1 week, 6 days, 3 hours, 34 minutes, 2 seconds left.**

As soon as the trio stepped foot into Fenton Works, they made a bee line for the kitchen. On the wall was a wall phone, but unlike most, it only connects to one other phone. The phone down in the basement.

DD picked it up and pressed 1. Hearing the beep, she spoke into the machine, "Mom? Dad? Sam and Trixie are here."

She received no response.

Usually, she wouldn't use the phone to speak to them, much less tell them that Sam and Trixie were over, but she needed to make sure of something. When her parents had told her and Jasper that the portal was almost finished, she had asked if Trixie and Sam wanted to see it when her parents got it working, the latter got eerily excited. Sam had asked DD to let them see it up close as soon as possible, practically begging them.

 _Bing_.

Her phone went off.

It was the same number as before with the message: _Do not go anywhere alone tonight._

Annoyed, she tossed her phone on to the table. Trixie and Sam where getting a drink as they waited for DD.

Sam really wanted to see the portal, as soon as he asked, Trixie became just as excited. She loved the technology down in the basement. DD knew that only way for them to see the portal was when her parents weren't in the house. Jack has announced the night before that he and Maddie where going to run off to their warehouse (that the government funds) for extra wires and parts. He just didn't say when they was going to leave. She wanted to make sure they weren't down in the lab before she took her friends down there.

This was breaking one of the very few rules her parents have. She and her brother are not allowed in the lab when their parents weren't home. That's just common sense. And no one besides a Fenton is allowed down in lab. Besides the few occasions.

It weren't be the first time DD broke the rules. She and her brother always go down into the lab without their parents being home to get to the workout room, Sam and Tucker been down there thinking she was in the dojo before realizing she was on the roof (they both have keys to the house).

The room was bare expect for a strange door to the side. If you were to walk into the kitchen, you weren't notice it unless you turned around. There were ten full face Oxygen masks hanging on the wall, next to that was a door. Solid metal, almost two feet thick with locks, scanners, coding and so much more. It seemed almost impossible to get through.

Well, if you weren't a Fenton or family friend that is. If so, you know the secret on how to get in easily.

There was just much locks to confuse people. Her mom came up with the idea when they had a few government conductors over. One of the men had tried getting into the basement to steal something. This was when it was just a simple door. Maddie then changed it, and whenever someone comes over form the government or other, she opens the door was most difficult way.

But really, it was simple if you had Fenton DNA.

Plucking a strain of hair from her head, DD tapped the barcode scanner three times and hold up her hair. After a few moments, the scanner flipped around to revealing a red socket. A green light erupted from the socket and scan to strain of hair.

The red socket turned green.

A voice spoke out of a speaker above the door, next to it was a tiny blub, **"Recognizing: Deena Fenton. Please Place Oxygen Masks On. Please Wait Until The Red Light Turns Green."**

The three friends placed the oxygen masks over their face. DD glanced at her friends, "Wait until the inside of the mask lights up." It was just be caution, her parents mess around with toxoid substances. It was just to make sure you were getting clean air.

One by one, the lights inside their masks lit up. The waited until the red blub turned green before the door opened by itself. The door unlocked and slowly moved backwards. The room was very strange.

The steel-enforced walls where hold up by thick beams. There were about ten floors, where only seven of them were used, with about hundred yard between each one.

The lab was on the lowest floor.

Not soon after entering the elevator (there was a staircase and three elevators: people, vehicles, lab equipment), DD, Sam, and Trixie were standing in the lab room. The room was _huge_. There was nothing in the room expect several computers on a desk with a touch-screen control panel. A few lab tables with several testing tables covered in equipment. A gaping space in the floor that led to a walkway that was angled slightly to crawl up into a gaping hole in the wall that large wires were hooked up to.

Trixie whistled seeing the lab cleaned for the first time, "Nice." Sam and DD nodded, gawking at the hole.

The portal, a huge octagon shape, was hold three feet off the ground with a walk way heading into its deep dark pit. Lights around the outside the of the portal were blinking, glowing an unearthly green. Looking into the pit, DD couldn't tell when it ends. Not only did after ten feet the tunnel turned into a blanket of darkness but the wires were over lapping each other, heading straight towards the end…

" _Deena? Deena… Come here… Your time is almost up,"_ that voice was back, calling towards her.

Shivering, DD placed her hand in the walkway and felt a shock of energy traveling from her fingers to her toes. She leaned forwards, gazing into the darkness of the portal. As always, there was nothing there. The voice was sounding like it came from within the portal, DD knew that for sure. It sounded like an echo…

Sam was eyeing his best friend, wanting to say something she he and Trixie noticed in the elevator. Feeling his eyes on her DD turned around, "What?"

"…" Sam asked looking in her eyes, "Did you get contacts?"

"Huh?" DD reached up and touched her glassless face. She only needed them to read, so they rested in their case upstairs.

Trixie came up behind Sam and stared at her nervously, she shared a look with Sam, "We didn't want to bring it up. But when we neared the lab, your eyes kinda turned a greenish color… They are still."

"My eyes are blue," DD rolled her eyes, coming to the conclusion they were pulling her leg, "It's the lighting I bet."

"I don't know…" Trixie begin before she shuddered as a gush of cooled air washed over the three. "Could we please leave now? I feel like we're being watch."

"Wait," Sam said with wide eyes, which had been scanning the corners of the room, "You also feel it, too?"

They shared a look of dread.

DD frowned, grimed. She didn't feel like they were being watched. She wasn't understand why they were talking in hushed voices, as if someone is hiding in the dark corners. If anything, she felt safe. She couldn't put her finger on it, but just touching the portal felt right ot her. As if it was drawing her into the dark pit.

"Deena…" Sam pulled on DD's arm, gaining her attention, "Let's go." He and Trixie begin heading towards the door.

DD took one more look into the portal.

" _Deena… Please…"_

She begin to pull her fingers away. Her pinky was the remaining finger, and as she pulled it off, her vision was filled with green. All around her the sky was green with dark swirls in the air, above her a green mist blocking a beam of light. Floating islands and doors around her.

Her vision came back and she was staring at the portal.

"DD?"

She turned and sprinted after them.

* * *

 **1 week, 4 days, 13 hours, 4 minutes, 34 seconds left.**

"Deena." The voice called in the middle of the night. DD clutched her ears trying to stop hearing it. But voiced sounded as if it was coming from her head. "Please. Come on. Hurry. You need to see something."

The portal. It was coming from the portal. It was, wasn't it? Earlier when she and her friends were down there.

"Deena."

She clutched her eyes close. Please, she begged, she leave me alone. Before she could open her eyes, an image took over her mind.

Three figures walked towards a lone figured lying on the ground. The figure was limped against the floor, their hair hiding their face. One of the standing figures was dressed in a purple cloak, another with a long black cloak swinging some type of sword, and a lady dressed in a misty-like cloak. They walked closer to the figure when the ground started blurring and fading away, taking the three with it, leaving the figure alone, kneeling on the ground.

Without her hair in the way, one could tell how much the girl inherited her looks from her mother. Curves, small frame complete with a petite body. Her chest was not as large as her mother's but big enough. Her image was complete with locks of black hair and large blue eyes.

DD crawled to her feet. The ground seemed to take the form of a small path, too bigger than with width of her foot. The path lit up in light blue, the path was jagged and curvy. Where the path didn't touch was nothing but pure darkness.

Looking down the path with hesitance eyes, DD put her foot in front of her, having it barely fit onto the path, and slowly started walking. Soon, after walking for so long, coming to a complete stop, DD stood face to face with darkness. The darkness seemed to be moving with an invisible wind, blowing just like a curtain would. She reached up and pushed against the curtain, a spark of light shot out from her hand and the curtain was then swapped over her. Wrapping her up in a blanket.

As she walked out of the curtain, she was dressed in an attired of clothing she did not own. A white grown with a gold sash around her waist, her hair pulled back into a braid. DD blinked as she looked around her as the area took form.

Her parents' lab?

She headed over to the elevator, walking past a person kneeling on the floor.

She froze before turning around slowly and stared at the person. DD took two small steps towards the person. The person was a young girl with inky hair that was matted down and wore strange clothing. She fisted her hands and the white floor around her started to bubble and a red substance started forming against the white title.

Blood.

The girl was kneeling down in front of the portal that DD's parents created. The portal made humming sound before turning on. The dull green lights flicking as sparks of electricity danced around the large portal. Then it turned into a vortex, sucking the air into it, causing of everything to either fly into the portal or whip back and forth.

The girl's hair started waving in the air, almost seemly attacking against the portal sucking her in. from the portal, voices started speaking. DD's eyes widen.

"Deena. Your fate. You must hurry."

The voice spoke as one, coming from the vortex of the portal. That was when the girl kneeling down got up and turned towards DD lifeless, as if she was a carcass control by wires. DD's mouth fall open as she stayed at the girl. It was her, herself, staring back at her.

DD slowly backed away, staring at the girl's eyes.

Her eyes turned gold with the white turned black. Her left eye was an empty socket, sewn together. She stared at DD without really seeing her; a grin crept across her face, revealing all her teeth. She launched towards DD. With a scream, DD tried to run but couldn't move a muscle. As the other DD came closer, the real DD only caught a glance of a gold eye before the girl disappeared and everything turned black. Something slammed into DD, slamming her onto the floor.

Her body was being hold down and spread out similar to a cross. She struggled the invisible bonds.

Suddenly a ball of fire was shot out towards her.

DD screamed as the fire engulfed her left eye, burning it, trying to melt it from the socket.

DD found herself on top of a taller building, looking down at her city. Building was in shambles, street uprooted, and the ground was ablaze with green fire. People screaming, begging, and pleading for their lives. Running away from creatures that seemed to melt away from shadows. The ground shook in terror as something huge walked across the city.

The sky was a huge mirror. It reflected the city back to DD.

In a blink of an eye, DD was in many different places all at once: New York, Greenland, Greece, Slovakia, and so much more. Everywhere around the world was the same as Amity Park. Covered in flames and molded lava, people begging for mercy, bodies of the innocent laying across the once green land below that was now covered in a sea of blood. The sea itself was gone and in its place were bodies of the dead, soaked in their own blood.

In each and ever place DD stood was a glowing rock.

DD was tossed back and landed on her hands and knees. She was back in her room. Her room was absolutely destroyed. The left wall was ripe off, revealing the burning town. Fiery liquid substance spread around DD. Coughing, she grabbed her throat.

Someone was laughing.

A deep, rumbling laughter.

She glanced up and look into the fire. There was a figure of a man, his shoulders shaking as he laughed.

Next to him was another figure, shaking but DD didn't hear any laughter from it.

Then, the figure who was not laughing, raised its hands and the outline of a body took form in front of it made out of fire. The fire then morphed into symbols of a forging language of which DD did not know. Then, all of a sudden, the outline came together to make a beam and shot towards the defenseless girl. DD screamed to the heavens as the fire slammed into her body, molding into her skin, melting away the flesh. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

The fire died out and DD was left in a room of darkness. The outside world no longer existed. She falls, limped, to her knees as the symbols a markings faded away. Swaying, she falls to her side.

The darkness faded into color. She was now outside the town hall; her friends, family, peers, and citizens of Amity Park where down on their knees. Gathered together in front of the stairs of the city hall. Walking among the kneeling people was a figure cloaked in black walked between them.

She wasn't tall by any means, long matted hair that that was pulled out of the hood of the cloak she wore. A long whip was dragging behind her with knifes and daggers twisted into it. She was whistling a tune that would send shivers down even the boldest body builder's spin. Above her, flying,was a blue fire body, matching her own, crackled in hatred, it's white fiery hair wrapped around its body.

Slowly, she came up to a young child who appeared lifeless. Raising her whip, the one in the air gave a gleeful yelp, the cloaked figure brought it down onto the child's back, the daggers and knifes slicing into the child's skin.

She shrieked. DD ran forward towards the cloaked figure. The cloaked woman raised her whip once again and as she brought it down, DD slammed into her. The woman was sent to the ground as DD straggled with her footing. DD looked up and met icy eyes that matched her own.

She was DD, though this time not the one from the lab with the gold eyes.

The woman calmly got to her feet and scowled at DD. She whipped her hood down and DD noticed a something strange coming out of the back of her neck. Sneering, the copy DD used- whatever it is, it looked like a tentacle- the object to whip the people around her at a speed that DD's eyes could not follow.

Tearing open their skin without a care.

Screaming in rage, DD rushed at her once again. Before she can take the woman down however, she tripped over….

A rock.

Screaming, DD crashed into a pond. The water chilled her to the bone. She glanced around her, panting.

She was in the park… at night… alone…

"W-what…?"

"About time you showed up," Gasping, DD stood up and looked around her. Someone spoke to her, that much she knew, but from where. She was alone as far as she could tell.

"Who's there?"

"You not have to be scared. It'll only hurt for a little bit."

"Excuse me?"

A men jumped down from a tree and landed in the pond across from DD. He smirked.

"Are you ready to die?"

* * *

 **I'm so sorry that I didn't update last week. I accidently deleted the original chapter and had to rewrite it. All over again.**

 **Oh no! DD did what she wasn't suppose to do! What's gonna happen next?**

 **please review down below!**


End file.
